


The Guy In the Bowtie

by Goneahead



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack Pairings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goneahead/pseuds/Goneahead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lola/Metallicar. No, really. Written for WOTD prompt at <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/">1-million-words</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guy In the Bowtie

Lola sees him as soon as he pulls in. He’s dark and mysterious, and she’s always had a thing for younger guys with bowties. She plays coy, flaunts her bright red coat, which hugs her curves just right, hints maybe they could ditch their friends. He responds with alacrity, his voice a noisy rumble of laughter. 

“My car!”

Phil raises his eyes from the shelf, where he’s debating Chocolate Chips Ahoy versus a pack of powdered doughnuts. He glances out the window, sees the fading taillights of an Impala. Smiles. “Don’t worry, Lola always brings them back—sooner or later.”

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on a lack of sleep and too many viewings of the new S.H.I.E.L.D. trailer. And the inability to tell my muse 'no'.


End file.
